The X Factor
by rogue-angel82
Summary: X-men xover. After years of absence, mutants are starting to reappear. How will the world react to there presence, and have the transgenics found an enemy or an ally.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters and plots, of DARK ANGEL and X-MEN do not belong to me. I am using them for entertainment and not profit.

Fore Note:

Dark Angel: In this it's set just before, _Dawg Day Afternoon_.

X-men: This part of the story is taken from the x-men comic book, yet in this story the mutant phenomena never got as big, the government stopping its spread before it even started.

**The X Factor**

Chapter 1: Freaks of science

A small figure paused in the shadow of an overflowing dumpster, glancing across the street at a tall building. The glass windows glinted with reflected streetlights. Large gold plated letters proclaimed the name Trask industries above the door. Her dark eyes scanned the building, a smirk forming on her full lips. And, as though she were a shadow herself, Max blended into the darkness.

She crept down a deserted alley, glancing both ways to see if she was followed or spotted. She paused at the basement door to the Trask building. She pulled the door open as carefully and as quietly as she could. Smiling, she ripped a piece of black tape from the door latch.

"Works every time," She muttered,

Max had come here earlier that day, pretending to deliver a Jam Pony message, then had complained about needing to use the bathroom. After that it was a simple task of sneaking down and preparing the door. The old tricks were always the best. She crept in quickly taking in the dark corridor. A soft noise caught her attention, and her eyes darted, trying to pinpoint its source.

"What are we doing?" A male voice whispered into her ear. Max jumped, turning around to deliver a sharp punch to his shoulder.

"Alec!" she hissed, glancing at his smiling face, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I got bored," He replied with a shrug, "I followed you from Crash after you spoke to Logan on the phone." He glanced around, "Figured that it could be fun, so…." He paused, looking around "what are we doing?"

"_We_? We are doing nothing," Max snapped, "You? You are leaving!"

"Owwww come on Maxie," He pleaded, his green eyes giving her his best puppy dog impression. Max however seemed immune to the effects. She stood her ground glaring at him. Finally she sighed in exasperation, she knew Alec's stubbornness ran as deeply as her own.

"Fine," She said, "Just don't get into any trouble."

Alec feigned hurt, before gesturing for her to lead on.

Avoiding camera's and security was like child's play to the two X5's. Before long they stood before the reception desk. Max glared at the empty seat, remembering the bleached blonde bimbo that had turned her fake nose up at Max as she had tried to scope the place out earlier that day.

Footsteps alerted Alec and Max to an approaching sentry. With a quick glance at each other they dived under the desk, wedging themselves with great difficulty beneath the table. Max rolled her eyes as she found herself half pinned by Alec, "Logan this better be worth it!" she glared up at Alec as he shushed her. The moment the guard moved on, Max was back on her feet and quickly heading down the corridor, she knew Alec was following her without even checking.

Using the stairs they climbed the levels of the building. Max glanced through the crack of the stairwell door. The corridor was like many of the others below, a line of offices ran the walls, with one exception. A large armor plated double door stood at the end of the hall. Two guards stood either side of it. The security panel besides them glowed brightly, green and red lights flashed in the dimly lit corridor.

She glanced over her shoulder at Alec, who raised an eyebrow at her, and gave her a look that clearly read, after you. Blurring out of the stairwell and down the corridor, the two X5's took out the guards before they even realized what hit them. Max turned her attention to the security panel, she reached down and grabbed hold of the unconscious guards arm, pulling his glove off. She placed his hand on the print scan and watched as the lights changed from red to green.

The door opened slowly sliding out of sight, and Max and Alec stepped inside. A large terminal covered half the wall. A lone computer tech sat at the desk, turning to face the opened door. "Who the hell are you?" He demanded, "What are you doing here?"

A simple punch from Max and the man was down, and Max took his seat. She reached into her vest and pulled out a CD, placing it into the drive.

"So," Alec said, leaning against the back of the seat as Max worked. Her fingers flying across the keyboard. File upon file of secret data and diagrams, most looked as if they had been taken from a satellite, were all copied onto the disk. "What is all this?"

"No clue," Max replied, "Logan says its something important." She finished what she was doing and removed the CD. "We're done." She tucked the CD into her vest. Spinning the chair around to face Alec. She stated, "Lets go."

No sooner had those words left her lips, than the security lights begin flashing. 'ALERT' begun to flash across the screen. Max cursed, leaping from the chair. The large doors started to close. Obviously designed to trap however was trying to break in. Max and Alec had no intention of letting that happen. Quickly fleeing the room, they ran down the corridor. The sound of raised voices drifted to them as they fled. They froze before diving into one of the offices. Pausing behind the door they listened. She and Alec glanced around the room before crossing to the window.

"We have to get out of here." She glanced around for an escape route. "That building next to us it doesn't look that far away," Max said pointing to the adjacent building. "We could make that jump easy," she commented pushing the window open. A sudden gush of wind from outside rushed in causing Max's hair to flick wildly around her face. Quickly, she climbed out onto the ledge, moving along so Alec could climb out after her.

"Damn it Max," Alec said, "Why is it every time I come out with you, I always end up climbing the outsides of buildings. DOORS Max, normal people use DOORS."

"Shut up and jump," Max snapped before, taking her leap. She landed on buildings roof easily. Alec muttered something about hating climbing buildings before jumping himself.

"Well that was easy," Alec said once on the other side, "Now Maxie, if you would be so kind as to tell me, how we are going to get down?"

Max looked up from were she had been surveying the edge, "Take one guess Alec," She said softly.

"Argh," Alec complained, "I hate pipes!"

They made their way back to where Max had left her bike. Alec climbed onto his. Starting up there bikes, they prepared to go their own separate ways.

"I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow?" Alec said, as Max nodded to him, before roaring off down the street.

TBC

What did you think? Loved it, hated it, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I wanted to ask which romance pairings I should use for this story. But I thought I should point out that I am not a M/L supporter, in fact I am a large fan of M/A. But if there are any other pairs that you would want me to consider, -say that I might not have thought of OR you might enjoy reading- please let me know.   
  
P.S Just because I'm not a fan of M/L doesn't mean I have anything against the character. Just thought I tell ya that.  
  
Chapter 2: FREAKS OF NATURE  
  
"Hey," Max called stepping into Logan's computer suite, "Hey yourself," Logan returned, spinning his chair around to face her. They stood together in silence for a moment before Logan spoke again. "So..." he begun, "How did the mission go? Did you get what I need?"  
  
Max smiled reaching into her jacket and pulled out a CD. She quickly placed it on the table besides him before quickly backing away. "Thanks," Logan said picking up the shinny disk, "Did you have any trouble?"  
  
"Nothin' I couldn't handle," She flashed him a smile, before glancing away, "I gotta blaze, I promised OC I'd meet her at Crash tonight, see ya later?"  
  
"Yeah sure," He replied, giving her a soft smile, "Thanks again Max."  
  
"Bye," was all he heard before the door closed behind her.  
  
"Bye," he whispered.  
  
***  
  
On the outskirts of a run down backwater village, stood a large warehouse. The dark structure half hidden in the shadows of the night. Cars parked randomly on the grass outside. Large doors shut out any intruders. The light permeated from the metal hall, while sounds of cheering and boos flooded from inside.   
  
A lone figure crossed the moist ground, long dark coat brushing against the dew-covered grass. A hood covered the person face from view.  
  
Their walk was brisk and confident, the slightly swagger of hips undeniable female. The side door to the warehouse opened at her approach. "Heya Honey," A large man stepped forward into her path, "Its five bucks entry." The woman brushed past him with a glance, flicking a note at his face before continuing into the room.  
  
Cigarette smoke hung thickly in the air, adding to the heavy atmosphere. A mass of bodies stood pressed together, to drunk or to preoccupied to notice the lack of personal space. Their attention drawn to the center of the rundown hall, where a large metal cage sat. Two combatants circled each other, amidst the cheers and boos', in a dance of flying fists, blood and sweat.   
  
The hooded figure moved across the room, weaving gracefully between members of the crowd. She stopped at the edge of the cage, watching the fight unroll. All to soon an occupant hit the floor, quickly followed by cheers, boos and other catcalls. The cloaked figure stood still for a moment studying the winner. Medium in height, he seemed mostly muscle. Brown hair brushed into what almost appeared to be twin horns. He stood for a moment, enjoying the victory.  
  
He noticed her amongst the horde, and frowned slightly, recognitions dancing in his eyes. With a simple gesture towards the makeshift bar, her meaning perfectly she disappeared into the crowd. 'We'll talk later'  
  
***  
  
Wolverine had always enjoyed the trill of the fight. A mutant ability that healed his wounds, made him a worthy opponent. That was before, before the government had bonded an unbreakable metal alloy called Adamantium. Now with claws that could cut though anything, Wolverine was not only a worthy opponent... he was a deadly one.  
  
The cage fight was a simple way of gathering much-needed funds down with he does best. Shrugging on his heavy coat he crossed the hall, as the crowd dispersed. A lone figure sat at the bar, her long coat hung around the legs of her bar stall.   
  
"Hey darlin'," He said dropping down on to the seat "Whatcha doin' here?"  
  
"You turned your com off," She replied, "Prof sent me ta find ya."  
  
"Figures," Wolverine muttered, before glancing at the Southern belle besides him. "What's he want, Rogue?"  
  
The woman shrugged, before reaching up to pull back her hood, revealing a young woman in her early twenties. Her auburn hair was brushed back into a loose ponytail, platinum white fringe framed her face. "Beats me," she said ruby lips moving into a slight smile, "Come back with me to the mansion and find out."  
  
***  
  
Jean Grey glanced across at her husband, noting his complete lack of response to her questions. She flicked a strand of red hair over her shoulder, and glaring at his back.  
  
"Husband, lover?" she called sweetly, attempting to resist the urge to tip her latte over his head. Such displace in a public place would not seemly. Instead she changed her tone, as well as giving him a 'little' telepathic prod. "Scott!"  
  
The man jumped, turning his attention to his wife, who smothered a smile. She could see his surprised expression even through his ruby lenses. "Scott Summers were you even listening to me?" she asked with a smiling slightly. He had the grace to look sheepish.  
  
"Sorry love," he said, just then a soft beeping emitted from his pocket. With a quick glance around the coffee shop, he pulled out a small phone. "Yes?" he answered softly, after a moment of listening he hung up. "We have to go," he said sadly to his wife, "The professor wants to talk to us."  
  
"So much for some quiet time," Jean said sad, standing up besides her husband. Together they elegantly exited the coffee shop.  
  
***  
  
Elizabeth Braddock swaggered into the mansion foyer, her long black hair hanging stylishly around her latest Gucci dress. "Hello all," she greeted cheerily, her clipped British accent adding to her classy look. She glanced around to the other four, "Where is everyone?"  
  
"I thought it best that on this mission that we keep the group small." A voice said behind them over the sound of whirling motors, and they all turned to greet Professor Xavier coming down a corridor. "Now if you would all follow me," He led the team, back towards his office.  
  
"What's up Chuck?" Wolverine asked swinging into a seat in front of Xavier desk, as the others took up places around the room.  
  
"Wolverine how many times do I have to insist that you not call me that," Charles Xavier said, fixing a blue glare on the other mutant. "Trask Industries was broken into last night, the assailants were not caught."  
  
"Trask Industries?" Rogue frowned, "Ain't they the ones that, created the Sentinels?"  
  
Xavier nodded solemnly, as the room was thrown back in memory to a darker time. After the discovery of the mutant gene, the X factor. The government had declared war on mutants. Fearful of mutants power, they devised ways of hunting them, capturing them...killing them. A mandatory inoculation was given to all pregnant women to stop the development of the x factor. The rate of mutants appearing on the face of the planet dropped. It was a simple task then of rounding up mutants.  
  
The world thought they'd won, thought mutants gone. But the X-men and a few other teams endured, waiting for a time when the world would accept them.   
  
"It might be nothing," Xavier said after a moment, "But I would like you to look in to it out anyway. Find out who was responsible."   
  
"You think it was a mutant?" Scott asked frowning  
  
"I don't know," The professor admitted, "We have survived this long because no-one has brought any attention to us. But if the truth gets out that will still exist, the world will finish off what they started.  
  
TBC   
  
A/N: I know some things aren't up to date in the X-men comic world. Such as I know Betsy was killed, and that Rogue is in X-treme X-men and the rest are in Uncanny, but this is the time I liked them best, one big happy X-men team family. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Despite the fact that the X-men are taken from the comic books, I have decided to give them the black battle suits from the movie, just picture them more subdued like something they could wear without getting stared at. It just doesn't seem right, to have them run around Seattle wearing bright coloured spandex.

THE X FACTOR  
rogueangel82

The cloudless sky was striped with colour, as if the atmosphere itself was on fire. The setting sun blazed brightly on the horizon in a final goodnight. A low roar of a jet engine pierced the peacefulness of the scene, yet any one who was to look up in search of the source would find that it had long since gone. Scott Summers glanced around the cabin of the X-men's Blackbird jet, after setting the controls on autopilot.

The team sat in silence, gazing around them in complete calm. Flying across country in a high-powered jet on a mission was an everyday occurrence for them. They were all decked out in the various X-teams battle suits, black leather with the X logo branded in one place or another.

"Penny for your thoughts Oh husband of mine?" A soft voice questioned from behind him, his wife breath brushing his ear slightly.

"Hmmmm?" Scott murmured, drifting slightly out of his thoughts.

"You have something on your mind," Jean said, "It doesn't take a telepath to tell that."

"It's nothing," Scott said, "I just keep thinking that something doesn't make sense. Mutants have completely disappeared off the radar for years. Why would someone risk all that by braking into Trask. Why now?"

"I get what your sayin'," Wolverine stated glancing across at the team leader, "It doesn't make much sense does it. I can't help thinkin' what if it ain't mutants." At the blank looks of his team mates Wolverine sighed, "Haven't any of ya been watchin' the news? What do you think has been goin' on in Seattle."

"Transgenics?!" Betsy exclaimed, "No one has confirmed or denied the existence of these transgenics. 'Sides why would one want to brake into Trask anyway." Elizabeth aka Psylocke flicked a strained of black hair from her face before continuing, "There's nothing a transgenic would want to get from Trask, its genetics department went under when mutants disappeared, no business no income."

"I suppose that's why the Professor sent us," Jean said leaning back into her seat, "To figure it out, and make it make sense."

"I suppose it would be easier if we knew what was stolen," Rogue muttered, "And its not like we can go in to Trask and get another copy, the security would be off the charts after what happened. Ya all I think we're at a dead end, what exactly are we gonna sit 'round twiddlin' our thumbs until someone comes forward and claims responsibility?"

"The Professor told us to wait in Seattle and keep an ear to the ground and he'll contact us when they have something." Scott said.

"Sounds like real fun," Wolverine muttered.

"And what do we do in the meantime?" Betsy asked, leaning back into her seat.

'I guess we'll have to see when we reach Seattle." Scott said. With that turned his attention back to the controls, absently wondered what was awaiting them in Seattle.

Max closed her work locker and sighed, she'd had a number of long runs and more bips then she could take. If anyone were to bother her right now she could not be held responsible for the consequences. "Hey Max," Alec said sitting down besides her. Dear god someone must really be taking pleasure in her misery.

"What do you want Alec?" Max questioned turning to fix a glare on the other X5, which he completely ignored.

"I was just wondering if Log-boy had finished going over those files we got him the other night?" He said arching an eyebrow at her.

"Why do you care," Max mumbled leaning back against her locker.

"Well its not like Logan to go after corporations like Trask," Alec shrugged, "I was just wondering what was behind me risking my life for," At her look he shrugged, "Fine what warranted me climbing around on pipes for."

"You didn't have to come," Max said, "As I recall I told you to leave." Sighing she shrugged, "I have no idea what was in the files, I haven't spoken to him yet."

"Trouble in paradise huh Max?" Alec smirked,

"Shut up," Max snapped, "'Side we're not even like that." She turned away just in time to miss Alec mimic of 'We're not even like that'

"Alright people, remember were we parked," Scott called as the X-team followed him out of an abandoned warehouse. Behind them, the Blackbird flickered and disappeared as the onboard cloaking device kicked in. The paused together at the end of an ally, glancing around to see if they had been spotted.

Scott dropped immediately into leader mode. "We are going to have to spit up, and find a place for us to stay. We don't know how long we're going to be in Seattle." The others nodded in acceptance. "Wolverine and Rogue you two head that way," He pointed in one direct, "Jean, Psylocke and I will go in the other. Watch out for Sector patrols. Jean will have telepathic link with us all, but keep your com's on just in case."

"Somehow I doubt we're gonna find a place worth stayin' in," Rogue said glancing around, "They'll probably have ta pay us to stay." She sidestepped a pile of boards that doubled as someone's home. "It's kinda sad," Rogue commented, "The pulse put so many people on the street, no countin' how many lives its claimed. Yet because of it, us mutants are safer then ever."

Wolverine glanced sideways at the younger mutant, arching a thick eyebrow. "I suppose," he said, "It did set the government back in tracking us. Not to mention that people begun to forget about us in favor of their own misery."

It was some time later that the team was together again. The hotel suite they had acquired was actually not that bad, which was a good thing considering the price they paid for it. Betsy flopped back on one of the beds, sighing long and loud. "I hear Spain is beautiful this time of year." She commented listening to the rain pounding the glass windows. She sat up looking at the others "We can't really be going to sit around?"

"We need to know what was taking from Trask," Scott said, "So we can track down who did it. And find out if they are indeed mutants. This could be a good chance, though. To find out what good old Trask has been up to... We're going to have to try and get in."

"I'll go," Jean offered, "With my telepathic ability I'll have a better chance of getting in, then the lot of us would."

"What if you're discovered?" Scott argued

"I could go," Rogue stated turning away from the window, not looking overly pleased with what she was about to suggest. "If I'm discovered I'd have a betta chance of fightin' my way out. Jean?"

The other woman nodded reluctantly, clearly understanding what she was getting at. Rogue quickly pulled off one of her leather gloves. "Sorry Sugah," Rogue muttered, reaching her hand out to touch the redheads check. Jean gasped, her back arching as she felt everything she was being pulled into Rogue's deadly touch.

The southern belle stepped back mournfully, her jade eyes filled with regret as Jean slumped unconscious into her husbands waiting arms.

"Go," Scott stated, "Before it wears off."

A/N: I was just watching DA season two, and realized that not ones during to whole season did anyone other then Max and OC mention that Logan was Eyes Only. In fact in FN, while talking to on the video link to TC HQ, he still maintained that he just 'worked' for Eye Only. Don't know why I mentioned that, just felt like it.

P.S There is no Wolverine/ Rogue romance going on. As a fan of the comic that idea is just sick.

Betsy's comment on Spain a quick moment of the place in which she died.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mirella:** sorceress known as Spiral transplanted Betsy's psyche into the body of Kwannon, a Ninja assassin. When Kwannon died Betsy was trapped in the new body. She does have violet hair but I figured how obvious would a chick with bright purple hair be? Originally she had the power of telepathy and the ability to create a psychic knife, but later lost that and gained telekinesis (note at the same time Jean lost hers. When Betsy died Jean got the power back) –this story is set when she had her psychic knife-.

She was killed in X-treme X-men #002 and the fall out happened in #003. (In the series that the team was searching for Destiny's Diaries) VARGAS, who was trying to kill Rogue originally. Psylocke stepped in and took her place (Beast was almost killed then too).

As for Rogue, that's all I've ever known her as. It was her codename, her true name was never revealed. But when she worked for the brotherhood she did go by another, Ace.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dark Angel or The X-Men. This is just for fun, no profit sort.

The X Factor

Heads turned to watch the young woman cross the foyer. Her silky auburn hair pulled back into a practical bun, a white fringe framed her face. Specs rested on her nose, giving her an academic look, her crisp business suit finished off with a leather brief case. Her heels clicked rhythmically on the gleaming floor, she looked every bit the classy businesswomen. Approaching the front desk she smiled at the fake blond receptionist,

"Hello. My name none of your business," she stated smiling sweetly, Jeans borrowed powers digging into the other woman dim-witted psyche, "I'm here to hack into your computer systems, but of course you think I'm a simple potential employee."

"Go right up," The blond said, a slightly glassed look in her eye, "Have a nice day, and I wish you luck."

"Thank you," The woman cooed, her words dripping with honeyed southern accent, her green eyes twinkled, "You have a nice day also." She turned and headed down the corridor, muttering slightly to herself, "Dang it, to easy. What fun is it, if I don get ta hit any one?"

000

Ducking into the nearest empty office she could find, Rogue closed the door behind her. Placing the brief case on the desk she released the locking popping the lid. Inside was a single object surrounded with dark foam. The metal surface glinted slightly in the sunlight before Rogue pocketed it. Hiding the brief case in the office she peaked out into the corridor.

"Cyclops can ya read mah?" she question once see the coast was clear, "I'm in tha buildin' and I didn't have ta punch a single person."

"Good job," Scott's voice responded, "All you have to do is find a computer linked to the right network, which is either the main computer lad, or Trask's personal office."

"The computer lab will be heavily guarded," Rogue replied, "Especially after the break in. Looks like it will have ta be Trask's office."

"Be careful, your about to walk into the Lions den," Scott said, "Last thing we need is for Trask to realise that not only do mutant still exist but one them is in his office. We don't want him to take you his fathers mission and declare war on the mutants...again."

Nodding silently in agreement, through Scott couldn't see the movement, Rogue slipped out into the hall.

000

Cloaking herself with Jean's telepathy Rogue snuck down the corridor. Check the having checked the buildings blue prints before entering, Rogue knew that the stairs didn't reach the top floor, where Trask's office was situated. Entering the elevator she glanced down at the level buttons, Trasks office floor had a key slot. If you didn't have the key you had to be buzzed up. So she pushed to button for the basement and waited for the carriage to hit the lowest floor. With a ding it stopped, and the metal doors slide open before closing, yet Rogue remained where she was. Finally she turned reaching up and pulled open the maintenance access, before pulling herself into the elevator shaft.

Climbing onto the roof of the carriage, she lurched herself into the air. Flying straight up the shaft, to the top most floor, she hovered prying open the metal doors. When it was wide enough she squeezed through into the empty, secretary office. She crossed the floor, and let herself in through on of the double door to Trask's office. It was a large room, lavishly decorated with a wealth that most people didn't have in these times. A large desk stood, near the window that covered the entire wall.

Rogue went straight to the desk, pulling out the little device placing it on the computer tower. Little lights across the side blinked, and the computer started booting up bypassing any password that were sure to be there.

"Thank you Forge." She whispered softly to the mutant inventor.

"Cyke?" She said into the COM link, "Ah'm in position."

"Good work," Cyclops reply said.

Finger flying across the keys, and she worked in sync with the code cracking device.

000

Logan's finger flew across his key broad. His was in his element. Cracking the codes as the blocked his way, the hacker was duly impressed by the talent of who ever designed the codes and firewalls. It was taking some time to get in, but in the end not even the best systems could stand up to Eyes Only computer prowess, or at least he liked to think so. The disk Max had brought him, was unusually safe guarded. This only strengthened Logan decision that he had been right to send Max after it. He had no idea what was so important about it, only that someone had thought it important for Eyes Only to go get it.

000

Keys clicked ferociously as Rogue searched the Trask systems for the download files. Her jade eyes flicking form side to side as she steamed through screen after screen of file names. Forge's little code cracker hummed merrily alongside her as she worked. Frowning slightly she spotted something on the screen,

"Cyke?" she whispered, "I think I have something."

000

Logan Cale paused in his worked, before a large grin broke out on to his face. Oh yeah, he thought, I have it now."

000

"There some kind a trace program running," Rogue explained over the COM, "It seems Trask had an inbuilt system that could locate the user should they try and open the downloaded files."

Scott glanced over his shoulder at his wife, how still looked pale and drawn from her encounter with Rogue's mutant ability.

'What's it doing?" Scott asked.

"It runnin'...now"

"It's the people that stole it," Betsy said, "If we can track them we might be able to find out who's responsible."

"Rogue," Scott ordered, "Let it run, them get the address. Get rid of the trace after, make it look like a computer error."

"Kay," A pause followed, "Yep, it done...hmmm not bad.... hang on."

"What!" Cyclops demanded, "What is it."

"It's the stolen file," Rogue said, "I've found it."

000

Logan Cale froze his eyes locked onto his monitor, his face white.

"Oh my god," Two identical exclamations as two people read Trask hidden secret.

TBC...

A/N: Sorry it not longer, but it's like 2:00am. Anyway hoped you liked, review please....please.


	5. Chapter 5

The X Factor

"What is it?" demanded Scott.

"I'll explain later," came Rogue's soft reply, something was off. Scott could tell from the sound of her voice. "Just get someone over to the address, while we know there's someone there."

Scott sighed clearing uncomfortable with not having all the facts. "Okay," he said finally, "Where is it?"

"Penthouse 2, Foggle towers." Rogue supplied.

"I'll go," Betsy said standing, she was moving towards the door before anyone could say anything.

"Be careful," Scott said. Psylocke turned her head to smile at him, her dark almond shaped eyes twinkling. It was the smile of a predator.

"Always."

000

Rogue picked up Forge's device, the files she needed copied to it, and headed for the door. Voices on the other side caused her to freeze.

"Mary can you please bring up my schedule for the next few days," a male voice requested, followed by the sound of footsteps heading towards the office doors.

"Certainly Mister Trask," a female voice responded, "Oh sir?" the footsteps stopped, "An Agent White called earlier."

"Ah Ames," Trask mused turning the handle of his office door, it swung open as figure disappeared out the window. William Trask turned from his secretary to look in his office, frowning slightly when he saw the open window. "Cleaners," he muttered taking in a quick sweep of the ledge.

Around the corner pressed up against the only bit of covered area on the ledge, Rogue wait until she heard Trask footsteps moved away from the window. Sighing she looked around, before lurching herself into the air and flying straight up for the cover of the clouds.

000

Her booted feet moved with a Ninja's silence across the roof of the apartment building. It had taken some sneaking and climbing to get up there, but it was nothing that she couldn't handle. With practiced easy she popped the skylight open and slide inside landing graceful without a sound on the carpeted floor. Her head turned, taking every surface of the room, before she slide into the next moving much like a shadow would.

The room appeared to be a computer den, a row of monitors along one wall with a computer sitting against another. An advanced set up, Psylocke thought, as she crossed the empty room. The computer was on, the monitor screen showed a number of different hacks running. A camera was set up next to it. Frowning she turned round to at look the other monitors. The first showed a camera shot of a man face, the one next to it showed the well-known streaming freedom banners, and the final the finished product.

'Eyes only' she mouthed, and then frowned. What would Eyes Only want from Trask Industries?

"Don't move!" A voice behind her ordered. She did the complete opposite she turned to face him. He was relatively young, late twenties early thirties. Blond hair mused and falling towards his glasses. A couple of days worth of stubble covered his chin. A smile tugged her lips.

"Hello there," she purred at him, raising her hands to show she was unarmed, which of course meant nothing. The gun in his hand didn't waver.

"How did you get in here?"

"Skylight," was her simple reply.

"I really need to do something about that," The man mused for a moment before turning his attention back on her. "What are you doing here?"

'I was taking the building tour," she said, "I got lost."

"What are you after?" he tried again.

"Proof that Elvis is still alive," she said, "By the way, I love your show."

His gaze flickered towards his computer before resting back on her. "What's the next hack hmmm," she continued, "Body snatcher have taken over the white house...wait a minute that was a movie wasn't it?"

"Your English," he realised

"No I just talk this way for fun," She shot back, "Love to stay and chat, but I really must be going."

He tightened his hold on his gun, bringing her to a stop before she even moved.

"Do you have a name, or should I just call you Mister Only?" she questioned suddenly.

"Logan," he told her stiffly, but she could she the beginnings of a smile tug at the corners of the lips. "And you are?"

"Psylocke," she replied, "So, Eyes Only been busy? Break into any big, International cooperation buildings?"

She saw a slight flicker in his movement, her blue eyes shot to the computer then back to her. "Really?" she purred, "What did they do to have Eyes Only go after them?"

"Violated numerous number of humans rights," Logan said strongly, "Not to mention facilitated murder."

"Wow," she muttered acting surprised, "Well I wish you luck, however I...."

Just then the front door opened, and I blond woman walked in a takeaway bag in her hand, she turned to close the door behind her. "Logan?" She called, "I brought Italian, I hope that's ok. Since were gonna be up working, I thought..." her words were cut off, as the moment she walked in the door Psylocke exploded into action.

Her foot hocked the computer chair kicking it towards Logan, he fall to the ground with a thud in amongst a whirl of motors. She leapt over his tangled figure, kicking the gun from his grasp. Before lurching herself across the way and into a flying round house, that caught the blonde haired woman on the side of the head. She stepped out the door, turning to give a cheery little wave goodbye to Logan before closing it after her.

000

Max pulled on out the front of Logan apartment building, padlocking her pushbike up out the front. It had been awhile since she'd been by to visit him just on the spare of the moment discission. Times like that were over now, and had been ever since she'd escaped, and they'd found out about the virus. He'd paged her before a work, telling her that there was something important he needed to tell her, and she had figured that it must have had something to do with the files she... and Alec... had stolen.

Moving towards the entrance, her shoulder collided with a tall black haired woman coming out. "Sorry," an English accent said, before the woman disappeared down the street.

Max opened the door the Logan apartment, freezing when she saw Asha's unconscious body on the ground. "Max," she heard behind her, spinning around she automatically dropped into fighting stance, relax when she realised it was Logan. She frowned slightly when she noticed his banged up condition. He gestured the Asha, "Give me a hand with her."

Giving him a hand, basically meant for her to carry the blonde over to Logan's couch. "What happened?" she asked.

"I had a brake in," Logan said, as he knelt by the S1W member.

"Was anything taken? Do you know what they were after? Who was it?" the mass of questions pounded him.

"Um In order, No nothing was taken, I have no idea what they were after, and it was a woman. She was Asian, with an English accent."

"English?" Max question. Her memory flashed back to the front of the building, the dark hair woman that banged into her.

"Max," Logan said, "She saw the Eyes Only equipment."

TBC....

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.ï


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Well I updated, I am so so_ so_ **sorry** it's taken me so long but I have been kinda busy, applying for uni, looking for a job, putting a horse in foal, I know its not any excuse, but hopefully this chapter makes up for it. So anyway, here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. And please review.

THE X FACTOR

"Are you sure?" The question came from the communications monitor onboard the Blackbird jet. Charles Xavier's face bore a thoughtfully expression, his long fingers steepled beneath his chin.

"Yes Professor," Psylocke said, "The one behind the Trask rubbery is none other then the infamous Eyes Only. I saw his equipment."

"Figures that the cyber-geek would be involved in this," Wolverine muttered, "Trask business deals are right up the do-gooders alley."

"What was on the disc?" Xavier questioned.

Cyclops lent forward in the pilot seat to send the disc's information to the mansions computer, as Rogue moved forward to explain. "Trask's creatin' a new device," she began " It's designed ta scan and read genetic makeup and identify any 'Abnormalities.' It's like a mini sentinel, it has a number of weapons on it. After it id's the target it radios it back then takes it out, stun or destroy. It's been designed to fit Hover-drones."

"Why would Trask build something like that?" Jean wondered aloud, "It's common belief that mutants are long dead. Whatever teams that isn't in the states are all in hiding in Antarctica."

A lost world hidden within the unforgiving plains of the frozen wastelands of Antarctica, the savage lands, was a haven for mutants. An advanced city built in the primitive volcano warmed forest, by Magneto. The master of magnetism, though not completely swayed by Xavier's dream. Had decided that now was not the time for his war against humanity, and had opened his doors to the mutant survivors. Yet it seemed all Magneto was waiting for was a reason, a reason to start his war.

"I'm not all that sure it's Homo-Superior that they're after," Xavier stated, "My sources tell me that there may be a new factor emerging." His blue eyes narrowed thoughtfully, "Transgenics have been released into the populace."

"Transgenics?" One of the X team echoed.

"Is it so hard to believe," Xavier questioned, "Wolverine you yourself are evidence of government manipulation."

"Even if Transgenic are the intended targets, there is still a number a mutant located in Washington state, let alone the U.S." Cyclops said, "Should these scanner locate one of us, our cover will be blown."

"Which is why I'm authorising you to stay there and stop the production of these devices." Xavier said, "The safety of mutant-kind rests in your hands."

#SC#

"Fe'nos tol," The man answered his cell phone, leaning back in his leather chair.

"Fe'nos tol," Replied to voice on the end of the line, "How goes things on your end?"

"The prototype is almost complete," The man answered, "We have programmed 452 in as the primary target. But it will locate any non-humans."

"Any leads one the person reasonable for the brake in?"

"No," The man said, "It doesn't matter, some there we be a fleet of these 'drones, more effective than any of the Sentinels in the hey day."

"I hope so," the voice said, "The sentinels were very effective against the mutants. I pray it will be as effective against the transgenic treat also."

"I have to go," The man said, "I have a meeting with the partners shortly. Take care, brother White."

"You to, brother Trask."

#SC#

"This is not good," Max said as she paced Logan's penthouse, her hands clenching and unclenching besides her. "With these devices on every Hoverdrone, they'll be able to locate any transgenic _ANYWHERE_!"

"I think that's the point," Alec said sarcastically from his position on Logan's couch. Max whirled around, eyes narrowed at his ill time humour. Only the concern she saw dancing in his hazel eyes, halted her from taking out her anger on him. Sighing she ran a hand over her face dropping into a seat.

"Any ideas on who broke in?" she questioned.

"No," Logan shook his head, "I ran her id through the police and law enforcement database, nothing."

"What was she after?" Alec asked, before moving towards the kitchen in search of snacks,

"I haven't a clue," Logan said, "Asha fine, she was out for awhile. The woman nailed her pretty hard."

"Do you think she was transgenic?" Max asked.

Logan shook his head, "She certainly moved like one, but she was English." He sighed, "About these new hoverdrones, what are you going to do about them?"

"Well we have to stop them from producing them," Max said, "Otherwise no transgenic will be safe."

TBC

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, I try having the next chapter up soon, I really enjoy writing TXF chapters. Anyway please review, tell me what you thought.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hope you enjoy this next chapter to my story. And I'm sorry for it taking so long, but with my birthday, and Christmas everything has been really hectic.

THE X FACTOR

"I still don't understand why Eye's Only would get involved in Trask's business," Jean wondered aloud. "And why they went from these files…. what does he care about mutant security?"

"What do you mean?" Questioned her husband from besides her.

"Ohhh…it's nothing I was just thinking aloud," She responded, she pushed a hand through her red hair, standing from her spot on the hotel couch in the X teams suit. "I'm going for a walk," she stated.

"Do you want me to come?" he didn't come out and ask if she'd be ok, he knew she could take care of herself better then most people, that didn't stop him from worrying.

"No, I'm fine," she said, "I just need to think," she headed for the door, "I'll keep in touch," she tapped the side of her head. She sent a final wave a love though their psychic bond and stepped out into the corridor.

#SC#

"A women breaks into Logan's apartment… just after he cracked the disc… asking questions about Trask industries?" Alec paused in his Jam Pony locker search, "That doesn't sound like a coincidence to me."

"So what?" Max questioned, "You think that the English women who broke into your apartment was sent by Trask?"

"Trask or someone else," Alec said, turning to face her. "So," Alec said, his attention on the Jam Pony on the crowd mindful of any one listening. "What's the plan for these new hoverdrones?"

Max had come to him after seeing Logan had given him the details on the disc contents. Much as he wished she had done so out of concern for his welfare, he knew she was just using him as a link to the transgenics. And as much as it…hurt, for her to overlook him, he would push it aside for his duty. He worked so hard to make things up to her, and show he wasn't a screw up, that he could cope in this world she'd thrust him into. Which ironically in her eyes, he keep screwing up.

"We have to stop them for producing them," Max said, "But after the break in Trask security is going to be tight as." She slumped back against the lockers, the weight of her self-imposed reasonably for the transgenic race crushing down on her. Alec went back to his locker, knowing she would prefer the silence.

#SC#

Logan worked furiously at his computer, eyes flicking across the screen, searching for anything that might give any answer. Windows popped up left and right, news paper articles from around the world. Each had one thing in common, the same grainy picture and a hazy picture of a woman. An Asian woman, with long hair so dark it was almost purple.

**Fight breaks out down town, twelve hospitalised **

**_Unknown female assailant, sighted after assumed terror attack_**

Asian woman spotted… 

Longan had spent the ages, searching for any traces of the woman that had broken into his apartment. There was something off going on, and he would feel safe until he knew who was behind it. Frowning at his computer as his hacking skills were once again called into action, as the results draw him in some highly encrypted areas.

Frown growing, he paused. The files were fractured, as if large portions had been deleted, others encrypted beyond few he had seen. Working harder he put his vast skill in computer hacking to work. The files began to flow.

Elizabeth Braddock 

_**British Agent**_

_**Possible connection to X teams.**_

#SC#

Max's pager went off, just as she was reaching for another beer. Frowning she lent back in her seat, reaching for the little beeping machine clipped to her belt.

"What is it boo?" her companion question, arching a stylised eyebrow. She lent forward against the metal table. Every inch of her primed, primped, and painted, as she oozed enough boldness and sass to make her worthy of the a name taken of Original Sin.

"Logan," Max replied, putting away pager, "You mind Cindy, I'm gonna go call him."

O.C flicked a chocolate hand, "Off you boo," She said, "O.C'll be here when you get back, 'sides here comes the pretty boy." She nodded her head in the direction of Alec, making his way though the crowd towards them. He sat down as Max moved off towards the pay phones in the back.

"Something I said," he questioned Cindy taking a seat.

"She's answering a page from Logan if you must know." Cindy said, before taking a mouthful of her drink.

A/N Short I know, but I thought I should post something since its been so long. Anyway I hope everyone had a great new years, and that your fortunes this year will be better than any you had last. Please tell me what you thought of the chapter and review.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I know I know evil author, for not updating in ages. I don't even really have a good excuse for why I haven't updated it just, I think my muse went on holiday with the sunny weather. I hope this makes up for the wait, it might be a bit before my next update I just start a new job and an focussing a lot of my attention on that, but we'll see if I can fit some time in for writing. Anyway, here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it and please review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of X-Men or Dark Angel, please don't sue me.

The X factor.

"She's British secret service!"

"Huh?" Max uttered, frowning slightly at the sudden exclamation, even though the person on the other end couldn't see.

"The woman…the one that broke in to my apartment," Logan explained, " I did some searches for her, I managed to come up with some information about her. Her name is Elizabeth Braddock, she's been link with a number of possible terrorist attacks, with links to something called the X teams."

"You think maybe Trask hired her as a freelancer to track you down?" Max questioned her hand tightening unconsciously around the mobile suddenly feeling worried.

"Could be," Logan said, and Max could almost hear him playing with his glasses.

"What about these x-teams you mentioned," Max asked

"Couldn't find anything, that was when my sources dried up," Logan sighed, "It was like some one cleaned it out."

"So nothing?"

"Yep… nada,"

#SC#

It was a bleak day, heavy clouds hung over head, promising rain later. Rogue walked though the back alleys of post-pulse Seattle. With a stride that was brisk and determined, as she tried not too attract any unwanted attention. It was a dangerous thing to walk the back streets unprotected, and those that dared moved through them as fast as they could. Yet unlike the other people that scurried the streets, Rogue feared neither the roaming gangs nor the would-be thieves, no that was the least thing on her mind. No her problem was that she was bored. Bored of sitting in the team suite, bore of playing the waiting game. Anyone that knew Rogue would know that patience was not one of her strong suits. So unable to think of anything else she had decided to go for a walk.

It was after some time that she slowed her unwavering stride and take in her new surrounds, which is when the sound of screeching wheels and a shout of "LOOK OUT!" reached her ears.

#SC#

Peddling a hard as he could Sketchy tried to make it a fast as could to his next delivery. He knew that he should have been finished the run by now, but how could be pass up an opportunity to make a little cash on the side. So in need of a faster route, he sped off down the side streets. Hopeful that if he could get this get this package delivered he could go back to his other livelihood, photographing Transgenics for New World Weekly.

He was so focused on keeping up his sped that he didn't even notice the woman walked in front of him, before he was right on top of her. He squeezed he brakes as hard that rubber squealed against the pavement and the back wheel to skidded out. The bike stopped suddenly and he found himself flying over the handlebars.

"Are you a'ight?" A soft accented voice questioned. On his back on the cold wet ground, Sketchy blink a few times and opened his eyes. His gaze locked on the vision above him, as the sun chose that moment to shine, gleaming like a halo though thick hair.

"An Angel?" he mumbled. The vision laughed,

"Trust me sugah I ain't no Angel." White teeth flashed in a smile, "Ah think ya may have bumped ya head."

Groaning he ran his hand over his head, "You may have been right," he said as climbed to his feet, and getting a better look at his 'Angel'. She was tall and powerfully built but petite at the same time. Auburn hair tied up in a high ponytail, while a stark white fringe frame her face. It was only them that he realised he was gapping.

"Well if you're a'ight," She said and turned to go.

"Wait,"

She turned back expectantly.

"Look I know I don't know you very well but what are the chances of you turning up at Crash tonight?"

"Crash?" The woman echoed confused.

"It's a club," He explained hopefully, "Beer and pool."

"Oh," She said nodding, before giving him a small smile, "Maybe, Maybe not." And with that she turned to go. A sudden loud noise drew Sketchy's attention, jumping he turned to look, and when he turned back, she was gone.

#SC#

Elizabeth squatted at the edge of the roof, wind whipping her black hair fiercely, but she hardly noticed. Her eyes were locked on the building across from her, Logan Cale's apartment was lit up in the fading light of day. Earlier Psylocke had received a phone call from an old contacted telling her that a number of her files had been accessed. Deductive reasoning had brought her here, watching Mister Eyes Only. She wanted to know, how much he really knew about her.

So she would do what she did best, watch and wait and if need be, kick a little butt.

TBC

A/N I'll try and get another one up soon but I can't promise anything. ;)

A/N2: I'm looking for a beta, so if anyone was willing and able please let me know...thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I've had a part of this written for some time, but had never gotten a chance to type it up. Working hard, really hard. They signed to up for my apprenticeship to other day so YAAAAYYYY me. Anyway ON WITH THE STORY….

BTW: I'm not pairing Rogue/Sketchy, so don't ask.

P.S. The world of comic books, is an endless changing one. In this story, the characters are based upon the X-men team around the time the old cartoon series was set. For those of you how aren't familiar with these characters and the roles they play, I will be adding little bio's down the bottom.

Disclaimed: Dark Angel doesn't belong to me, and neither does X-men. I claim no ownership of them, and am doing this purely for fun. Please don't sue me.

THE X FACTOR

rogueangel82

Sketchy was acting strange, well stranger than normal. He kept shifting in his shirt, tugging at his collar, and smoothing down his abnormally styled hair. Nervously he licked his dry lips, and took a deep breath before moving to step forward. Only to stop when he heard a snort of laughter behind him. Scowling he turned to frown at his companions.

"What?" He demanded.

"Boy, your so sprung I'm surprised your not bouncin' away," Cindy said quirking her lips. "What's got you so wired?"

"Oh haven't you heard," Alec comment from off to the side, "Sketch here saw an 'Angel' today, and invited her out for a night of drunken debauchery."

"She could be in there now," Sketchy said, "She might be in there." He seemed to panic at the thought.

"Relax man," Alec said stepping forward to place a supporting arm over his friend shoulders, "We'll take it step by step, starting with stepping in the front door." And with that he guided him in the door of Crash.

As they reached the bottom of the entrance stairs, and into the area by the bar Sketchy came to an abrupt stop, staring straight ahead. The others followed his line of sight.

She was leaning on a pool cue, dressed in low riding jeans and a form fitting green top under a well-worn flight jacket. Her hair was pulled up into a braid, a white strip twisting in and out of the auburn, a short white fringe framed her face. She was a beautiful sight and powerful too. She had the attention of all the men and some of the women, and knew it, but didn't at all seem to care.

"Oh Shetch," Alec said softly, "That her?"

"Yeah," he was gaping.

"What's he name?" the X5 asked.

"It's…." He froze realising that he had never caught her name.

"Well boy get overa there and talk ta her," O.C ordered, "But…if ya don't wanna O.C wouldn' mind."

With another gulp he moved towards the pool table, his friends backing him up, yet as he got nearer to the table he wondered if that was a wise idea.

"Well, well, well if it ain't hell on wheels," The southern Angel said, taking her shot sinking two balls, straightening she moved around the table, "How's the noggin?"

"Fine," Sketchy said softly uncomfortable about the reminder of his less in gracefully meeting with the pavement. She took another shot sending the black shotting into the corner pocket.

"Good."

"Um so…I never did catch your name," Sketchy said feeling infinitely stupid.

"Rogue," was the simple reply

"Rogue," Max echoed as she moved to stand besides Sketchy.

"Yep," she said taking the folded twenty from her dejected opponent, and held to note up to Sketch. "Get meh a beer sugah?"

Snatching the offered money he was off towards the bar before anyone could say anything.

"Didn't know the boy could move the damn fast," O.C said dryly.

By the time he returned they he managed to find a table, and general questions were being asked.

"So where you from?" Alec asked, moving his chair closer to Rogue. Ignoring the roll of O.C's eyes, Max's glare and Sketchy's resigned sigh.

"All over the place," She answered shortly, "but born and breed Mississippi."

"So whatcha doin' in Seattle," Cindy asked.

"A little of this a little of that," She said before taking a gulp of beer, placing her glass down she added, "Work mostly."

"Oh and what's that?" Max asked, staring at the other woman as if she was trying to figure her out.

"Demolition," Rogue said with a secretive smile.

Before Max could say anything, her pager went off. With a glance at Rogue she stood and moved off to read it. With a frown Alec stood to follow.

He found Max out the back by a row of pay phones. "What was that?" he demanded. Max turned to glare at him.

"What was what?'

"It was like you where going to leap across the table any second and scratch her eyes out."

"More like you were about to leap on her," She muttered, before softening, "I didn't know," she admitted, "There's something about her, something that…I can't explain it. But all these warning signals are going off in my head." She took a breath before adding, "And your not helping either, between you and sketchy I'm surprised the woman doesn't have a pool a drawl in her lap…and what kind of name is Rogue anyway."

"Hold up," Alec said, "Are you jealous? That's it isn't it, you jealous…someone else comes into town someone who's also mysterious, dangerous and undeniable hot. And what's wrong with her name 'Max'. You've come up with a few strange ones of your own. Fix-it, Ralph…wait Ralph was mine, the better of the group."

"ALEC!" Max exclaimed, "I AM NOT JEALOUS, and another thing SHUT UP!" With that she whipped out her pager, and spun towards the phone grumbling as she punched number and gave the phone a hard slap.

"Jealous," She muttered, "Of all the small minded, ridiculous things…."

"Er Max?"

The voice on the other end questioned.

"Logan!" Max exclaimed, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," He said, "I found something I wanted to show you."

"Well I'm at Crash now," She said, "Do you want me to come by later?"

"No, no. I come down, the others should see this too."

#SC#

Psylocke straightened from her crouched position as she watched Logan make his way towards his door. Taking a step away from the ledge, she slowly made her way along the roof, tracking Logan movement throw his penthouse. The moment he exited on the street she turned and jumped on to the edge of the roof that overlook a dark back alley. She turned to face back across the roof, and stepped backwards.

Just as she began to fall, Psylocke reached out and grabbed hold of the edge. She brought her legs up, she braced herself against the wall, and pushed back with her powerful thighs. Sailing though the air she flipped herself over to land on the opposite buildings fire escape, before quickly vaulting over the railing.

She landed on the roof of a parked car, the metal dinted sightly under her weight, as it shocks bounced slightly. Betsy ran down the window and bonnet, and out into the street, ready to take up the chase.

In the dark alley, a battered cars alarm started to beep.

TBC.

Character:

Call sign: Rogue

Real name: Unknown

Powers: Energy absorbing though skin to skin contact, flight, super strength, super speed, invincibility.

History: Foster child of Mystique, Rogue was raised by the blind seer Destiny…A mutant to had visions of the future. She joined to Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, with the likes of Pyro and the Blob. Where she had the call sign Ace. (She fought against the X-men on many occasions) Later she took on the mutant superhero Miss Marvel, and permanently absorbed her powers. Flight etc etc.

Call sign: Cyclops

Real name: Scott Summers

Powers: Optic energy beam

History: Scotts family was killed in a plane crash when he was a child, that only he and his brother Alex (Havoc of X-factor) survived. Later it was discovered that his father was abducted by aliens that could initial caused the crash to begin with. Father and son later meet up again, when the X-men meet up with the Shi'ra Empire. An alien race, who's empress Lilandra Neramani is Xavier lover. It's all tied in to the Dark Phoenix saga which I'm not going into now. Anyway, his father Christopher Summers (AKA Corsair). is this Han Solo like character, flying round doing this and that with his alien crew…(Weirded out yet?)

That's all for now, more next time….

TTFN


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Just a quick warning for those that are hoping for a M/L this wont be one. I can't stand Logan I tolerate him because his a part of the show, and true he does have this moments. But I hate M/L, I almost stopped watching the show coz of it, almost didn't watch season 2 but then one night I flicked it on and saw the hottest guys in creation and I thought "Holy st I'm missing THIS!" so I went and brought the box set….guess who I'm talking about:P

Disclaimer: I don't own, please don't sue .This is entertainment not profit.

THE X FACTOR

rogueangel82

Rogue was very much a people person, except when they rubbed her the wrong why, then they were likely to get thrown across the room. But these that knew her would all say that in a crowd Rogue shone. Which was why the curse of her powers was even more tragic. Forced into an isolation, without the ability of human touch had made the young woman to become very much a lonely rogue. But still despite all that, Rogue still remained a very likeable person. So it was with no trouble that Rogue found herself laughing with a table full of strangers, in a underground bar.

O.C had just finished telling her rather humours tale, as the group settled down a bit. Rogue leant back in her seat, her legs sprawl comfortable as she finished of her bear, checking her wrist watch. She wondered idly what the rest of the team was up to, before realising it didn't really matter because there wasn't much they could to before they got a lead in the case anyway.

"Somewhere you need to be?" Max questioned raising a thin eyebrow, her dark eyes piecing. Rogue smiled disarmingly, not the least bit fazed they Max's suspense outlook. It fact for Rogue, it spoke largely in her favour. Wolverine, she thought, would like this girl.

"Nope," She replied popping the p, sitting up "But you might be, who's the tall, blond and scruffy?"

Frowning Max turned spotting Logan Cale making this way towards them. "Logan hey."

"Max," He replied in breathy tone that had Rogue pursing her lips and widening her eyes in an Oh myyyy God! Kind of way. She caught O.C smile at the new arrival but it was Alec's reaction that had her attention. He rolled his eyes and looked away, focusing somewhere on the other side of the room.

Rogue looked up to find the stranger looking at her a curious expression on his face. "Logan this is Rogue," Max introduced over articulating the name.

"Pleasure darlin'," She greeted like her best southern moonlight and magnolias smile.

Logan pulled up a seat looking from Max to Rogue and back again, the mutant caught the code.

"Oh," she said, "Ya guys are goin' ta discuss busy now right?" she stood, "I'll err….I'll just go have a round of pool shall I." With that she was of off, halfway towards the pool tables she noticed a familiar black head woman enter. Pausing she frowned at Betsy as the other mutant spotted her.

Dark eyes flicked towards that table Rogue had just vacated, to the blond new arrival. Who Betsy had just followed in.

_Eyes Only _

Rogue's eyes widened, snapping back to the Asian beauty. A 'you have got to be kidding me' look on her face. Betsy nodded her head towards him again, 'yep, that's him'.

Looking back, Rogue turned and walked back towards the group interrupting Sketchy as he rambled on about something, and judging by the sudden flush…her.

"'cuse mah," she said, reaching over the table, "Think I'll take a beer for the trek." She poured herself a fresh drink, while slapping one of her COM buttons under the table and flicking it on. "Off I go again."

"Hey," Max said suddenly, "Take Sketchy with you…he wants to play…don't you!"

"Yeah…yeah sure," Sketchy nodded dumbly, before moving off. With a smile Rogue followed, knowing full well that now she could hear the entire conversation.

#SC#

Logan placed his file of the table, wincing as the once spotless folder soaked up spilt beer and other assorted drinks. He pulled at a file photo of Betsy, pushing it in front of Max.

"Her name is Elizabeth Braddock," He explained, "Formally a runway model cross British secret service."

"She's that woman that broken in to your flat?" Alec questioned.

"Yeah," Logan nodded, "But its not who she worked for that's important. It's who…what she is." He paused taking a deep breath, "It took me ages to find it, it's like some one came along and cleaned all trace of existence off the face of the planet."

"What?" Max question confused.

"Over fifty years the first of them started appearing," Logan explained, "The people in general panicked, and the government all but declared war."

"What," Max question frowning, "Who?"

"Mutants," Logan said shortly, "People born with extraordinary abilities," he pulled out more photos snapping them down one by one. "Telepaths, shapeshifters , a girl that can walk though walls!"

"What! I've never heard anything about this," Max protested

"Just like until a few months ago, no one heard about a facility making supersoldiers." O.C countered.

"About twenty years ago the government brought in a mandatory inoculation against the development of the X factor in unborn babies. That's the source of their abilities. Then the government rounded up the ones that were left…But if she still exists…there might be others." He sat up, "I have to warn them."

"What? Who."

"The people," Logan cried as if it was obvious, "Max they have a right to know, these people some of them believed that they were the true superior race. If caught unaware they could take over…first the familiars now this."

"But they've existed for so long with out attacking," O.C said, "What make you think they will now. Boo, maybe you should find them they might make a good ally against the snake worshippers."

Max sighed running her hand through her long her, "This is just too much to take in."

"Why's that Max," Alec questioned, "We're the freaks of science. Nature always laughs last."

Max suddenly stiffened, glancing subtly to the side.

"Max...what," Logan questioned frowning.

"She's here," Max said softly, "The woman from your apartment…no don't look," she hissed.

"Over by the bar," Alec added talking a sip of his beer, "Looks like you were followed."

#SC#

"Ahuh," Rogue nodded taking another shot with the cue, but her mind wasn't on the game or the conversation…at least not the one she was having with Sketch. Well the one Sketch was having and she was nodding.

No, her attention she focussed on the conversation she was hearing through the receiver in her ear. It was taking all her composure not to show any outward sign that she head anything. But it was when Betsy's cover was blow that Rogue dropped all façade. Surprised that the spy mutant had been spotted, Rogue realised quickly she shouldn't have been, they were after all transgenics.

Turning she signalled Betsy to go, watching as the dark hair mutant made for the exit only to have the two transgenics and company get up to follow. Rogue dropping her cue went after them

#SC#

Max followed the retreating figure into the alley outside Crash.

"Hey STOP!" Max shouted, getting no response, she made a feline leap forward her knocking down the other woman, turning her over with a sharp twist she shook her shoulders demanding, "Who the hell are you!"

"Ohhh," a voice stated behind them, turning the group saw Rogue standing in the middle of the alley hands on the hips, "Ya shouldn't a done that."

TBC

A/N: I hope that makes up for the late update, please tell me what you think and update…oh and have a look and some of my other stories.

TTFN

Jess


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: HEY, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've actual had these chapter, ready to go for a few days now, but it was my birthday this week, so did get a chance to type it up and post it. I'm 23 now…23 eep, faints XX.

"…"

"…"

"huh…"

Oh right, anyway. Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. If you wanna give me a present you can review:().

A/N2: I don't know if Logan has a balcony in Dark Angel but in this story I'm giving him one, who knows it might raise the price of his apartment.

The X Factor

Rogueangel82

Psylocke lay sprawled on the ground, pinned by a rather demanding X5. Her dark hair fanned out around, on the wet concert, appearing almost purple in the false over head lights. Rogue's sudden appearance had taken the attention off her, as she suddenly rolled back bucking at the girl on top of her, kicking her in the back. Surprise dislodged her as Psylocke flipped to her feet.

Dropping into her customary deep ninja stance, her right fist started to glow a vibrant shade of pink. Betsy was a powerful telepathic, who unlike Professor X, or Jean Grey, was able to manifest that power into a weapon called the psychic knife. Slammed deep into a person's mind it attacked their subconscious and was able to fry every single nerve ending, knocking them out cold.

Stepping forward she threw a pouch with her left, and as the X5 blocked, slammed her glowing fist into the back of her head. Betsy had dulled the effects enough just to bring a person to their knees, so the girl dropped with a small cry.

A sudden kick to Psylocke's stomach knocked her back to the ground, where she watched the male X5 approach. That was when Rogue intervened. Grabbing hold of the male shoulders she spun him around.

"Now, now sugah, it ain't nice ta hit ladies," with that she threw him, and watched him land some distance away in a pile of rubbish. Out of the corner of her eye, Betsy saw a flash of silver. Turning she caught a piece of pipe that swung towards her from the African American woman. Wrenching it from her grasp, in one fluid move used it to knock O.C off her feet, before throwing it to tangle in the legs of the approaching man in glasses, he went down in a spastic pile to the sound of whirling motors.

Rogue moved forward grasping Betsy's underarms and lunched herself into the air, they flow off without a second glance.

The doors to Crash opened a Sketchy stepped out, frowning at the sight of everyone sprawled around staring open mouthed at the sky. Following their gaze he saw nothing.

"Um…guys?" He questioned, "Whats goin' on?"

#SC#

"We have a problem," Betsy had announced with out any preamble upon entering the x-teams suite. Later as they gathered around the monitor connecting them to the mansion and Professor X, she and Rogue explained the night events.

"They have discovered our existence," Xavier summed up. Our meaning that of mutant kind.

"Eye's Only, said somethin' 'bout warni' the public," Rogue said. Cyclops winced, as Jean looked worried, Wolverine was as close to snarling as he ever was.

"Bloody Pollack!" Betsy cursed climbing to her feet, without her usual grace, to stork around the room.

"It's not your fault," Jean said gently, "He would have been to trace anyone of us. We needed to know who was accessing the disc."

"We still have to stop this bloke before he does any damage," Betsy said, "There's no telling how Magneto would react if people find out."

"Agreed," Xavier nodded before pulling a thoughtful expression as he steepled his fingers. "We need someone to talk to him, someone with a…gentle touch. I would send you Jean. However, I believe they might be uncomfortable with a telepath as our representative." Charles was quiet for a moment before a small but confidant smile, "I have to perfect person."

#SC#

"The girl flew!" Cindy said, a dazed expression on her face, before turning to face the others, "Where the hell did Sketch meet her!"

After ditching the slightly drunk, extremely confused bike messenger. The others had headed back to Logan's penthouse. As the two X5 checked to see if they had been followed or where being listened to, Cindy collapsed on the couch and Logan went to his computer. "This is some deep stuff, we got ourselves into," Cindy continued, shaking her head, "And boo you o.k. That one girl got ya bad."

"I'm fine," Max replied, shrugging it of.

"Are you sure," Alec questioned moving to her side, "Her fist was glowing!"

"I'm fine really," Max insisted slightly confused by the concern she saw in Alec's hazel eyes. "The tips of my fingers feel a bit tingly. But that's it!" She shook her head, "Mutants, who would have thought it. The government tried so hard to create superhumans, and natural had already done it."

There had been a war, she realised, that had decided the fate of humanity and no one even knew.

She crossed to the window, looking at the lit up city. Hounded, hunted and hated, Max could identify with these mutants. She had been sitting with one all night, and had never even known. Rogue, Max mused, she hadn't seemed sooo bad. Were they an enemy like some believed? Maybe, maybe not.

#SC#

Later that night, or it could have been early the next morning. Alec had dozed off watching television, while Max was lurking somewhere. The X5's hadn't wanted to leave just encase Logan had any unexpected 'guests'. Cale turned to the lightly snoring transgenic sprawled on his couch, 'Yeah,' he thought, 'Big help'

Suddenly a bolt of lightening split the clear night sky, the flash brilliantly light. Standing slowly, the motors in his exo loud in the quiet room. Logan moved towards the window. Not a cloud covered the stars over head. Shaking his head, he moved away just as another bolt flashed outside, lightening up his apartment.

Freezing, Logan's heart jumped into his throat. There was someone standing on his balcony. Pausing he glanced around wondering how they got there, since the only way was through the apartment.

They made no movement, no motion to enter. Simply waited. Gathering the nerve that made him an excellent journalist and voice of the down trodden, Logan moved forward. The sliding door seemed unnaturally loud in the silence, as he opened to door and stepped into the moonlight.

It was a woman, he saw that now. Such a vision that all others paled in comparison. She was tall, standing over six ft. Curvaceous body covered head to toe, in black leather that hugged her over chocolate coloured skin. A long silver lined cape hung over her shoulders, to brush the ground. He paused as brilliant blue eyes watched him, with far more wisdom then one her age should have. She watched him approaching, turning slightly to face him, moonlight glinting off silver hair.

"Who are you?" he said, unsure if it was a demand or a simple question.

"I am Storm," she replied, "I have come to answer questions, I am sure you will have," she arched a fine silvery eyebrow. "That is if you wished to ask."

Her accent he realised was South African.

"Are you a mutant?" that was the first question from his lips.

"Yes," was her simple replied.

"What is it you can do?" He asked.

"My name explains it," she said gently, "I control the elements of the storm."

"Are you here to take over the city?"

A short laugh escaped her, with a slightly bitter edge to it.

"No," she said softly shaking her head, "While it is true, some amongst us, believe that they are the true rulers of this world. There are many who simply wish to live… in peace. However like anyone they will fight when threatened, which is what happen last time. People are afraid of what they don't understand, so they are afraid of us. Truthfully we are more afraid of what to rest of humanity can do." She tilted her head, "Surely, you who spends time, with these transgenic can understand this."

Nodding, Logan finally questioned. "What brought you out of hiding?"

"Trask industry has been behind to greater part of the war against mutant kind," Storm explained, "We were fearfully, that the break in would bring his attention back to us. We had no intention of becoming discovered, you broke through are firewalls and buried past beautifully. But may I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What do you plan to do with this information?"

TBC

Please review, tell me what you think.


End file.
